1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of polymerization, and more particularly to the art of making polymer compositions which release from surfaces contacted during processing.
2. Discussion of the Technology
Release of polymer materials from molds or other processing surfaces is generally accomplished by applying a release agent at the interface of the polymer and the processing surface.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,077 to Rieser et al discloses fabricating bilayer safety glass by assembling a preformed plastic sheet between a glass sheet and a mold coated with a release agent such as polyvinylidene fluoride, polyethylene glycol terepthalate, organopolysiloxanes, and high silica content glass resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,299 to Cherenko et al discloses a mold release composition comprising a phenyl methyl polysiloxane resin and a phenyl methyl siloxane fluid useful in laminating polyurethane to glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,686 to Ammons et al discloses that a combination of an organic phosphorus acid such as stearyl acid phosphate and an organic silane provides controlled adhesion between polyurethane and glass layers in a laminate.
Inert materials which affect the adhesion of a polymeric material to a contacting surface may be considered nonreactive internal release agents. However, these may be incompatible with the polymer composition at levels high enough to effect release. For example, the release agent may form a haze in an otherwise transparent polymer.